Que je me laisse aller
by A. N. Onyme Glee
Summary: Song-fic toute simple et sans originalité sur Quinn et Rachel, sur la chanson Let it go , du film d'animation Frozen de Disney. Naturellement, il s'agit des paroles traduites directement en français, et non pas de la réinterprétation (cependant très correcte) qui en a été faite pour la version française du film.


Petit texte posté pour un concours sur le forum Who run the World, administré par Doupi, et centré sur les fanfictions des univers de Glee, OUAT et Rizzoli & Isles. N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vent souffle doucement par petites rafales, et fait virevolter les mèches blondes, encadrant un visage fin à l'allure pensive. Accoudée à la balustrade surplombant le Carnegie Hall Tower, la silhouette se détache sur le ciel rougeoyant de cette fin de journée hivernale. Quinn songe à la fin de son stage, dans la prestigieuse salle de concert à laquelle est accotée la tour où elle se tient. Elle repense à la série de photographie qu'elle a faite, aux articles qu'elle a publiés, aux interviews qu'elle est allée chercher et qu'elle a réalisées, afin de concevoir un hors-série pour le magazine prestigieux qui l'emploie pour son stage de fin d'études de Yale. Dans quelques mois, elle aura son diplôme, et son rédacteur en chef a l'air particulièrement content d'elle. Elle n'est pas naïve, elle sait que même s'il lui a promis d'essayer de lui trouver un poste, ces promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Cependant, penser à la perspective de pouvoir s'installer à New York ne peut l'empêcher de la faire rêver. Hier soir encore elle avait une discussion orageuse avec son père, qui souhaiterait qu'elle vienne vivre près de lui, qui lui parle de garçons de bonne famille, de vie sérieuse et stable. Mais le vent suffit à faire s'envoler tout ça. Quinn n'y prête plus aucune attention. Sa mère se contente du minimum de contact, perdue entre sa culpabilité et son amour maladroit pour sa fille, et qui elle aussi aimerait qu'elle revienne près d'elle, mais qui a moins la décence d'essayer de tenir cette envie secrète, quand bien même Quinn lit en elle comme dans ses livres tant chéris. Sa vie n'est plus à Lima. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'était pas une vie.

Elle résidait dans un univers de glace, en haut d'une montagne solitaire, vierge de toute empreinte, de toute chaleur humaine. C'était le royaume Fabray, un royaume de solitude où chacun vivait, ou plutôt survivait, isolé. Il fallait se construire à travers une image, et toujours présenter cette face au monde, un visage parfait, une attitude parfaite, une réussite parfaite. Comme si, à Lima, être parfait était important. Cette minable petite ville perdue au fin fond de l'Ohio. Mais Quinn y avait cru, bernée, trompé, baignée dans cet univers pourri, macérant dans ses propres contradictions, ses peurs irréfléchies depuis des générations. Et elle, Quinn, était la reine de ce simulacre de famille depuis que Frannie avait fui, pour finalement retomber dans le même schéma. Tenue par son rang de paraitre plutôt que d'être, transformant son corps, travestissant son âme, elle s'était élevée, dominant tout le lycée, toisant la masse grouillante des élèves d'un regard froid, ignorant délibérément la douleur de son cœur en sang. Elle était la Reine de glace. Elle était une Fabray, une de plus, si creuse. Elle ignorait aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait les hurlements de son âme, comme un vent de tempête qui tournait dans les limites de son esprit. Elle a tout fait pour essayer de se contenir, et Dieu seul savait tout ce qu'elle avait essayé. Ils ne devaient jamais voir derrière son masque, ils ne devaient jamais savoir qui elle était réellement. « Ils » étaient le reste du monde, famille comprise. Elle était la fille parfaite qu'elle avait à être. Elle avait scellé son être, caché ses sentiments. Mais la façade avait craqué, et maintenant, ils savent.

Alors elle a lâché prise, s'est jetée dans le vide, elle s'est laissée aller. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir au fond d'elle ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, pour quiconque. C'était après sa première année pour Yale. Elle avait tellement expérimenté en une année, de son professeur de littérature au mariage de Will Shuester, en passant par la mort de Finn. Cet été là, elle est rentrée chez elle. Et à travers le prisme de ses nouvelles connaissances, de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle a vu le ridicule des Fabray, de cette morale, de ces crispations religieuses. C'est comme si une explosion avait eu lieu en elle, brisant la façade. Elle était repartie un jour, claquant la porte derrière elle, respirant à plein nez l'air de la liberté, qui sentait le gasoil, les jardins sous la chaleur de l'été et des promesses infinies. Elle aurait pu avoir peur de l'immensité de l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Mais elle restait Quinn, elle n'avait pas peur. Et elle n'était plus une Fabray, elle n'était plus seule. Elle est allée voir les Hummel. Avec Carol et Burt, ils ont parlé de Finn pendant des heures, ils ont même évoqué Beth, qui aurait pu être sa fille. Elle est restée chez eux plusieurs jours, puis est repartie voir Puck. La visite a été plus courte, plus douloureuse, mais nécessaire. Beth reste le plus grand regret de Quinn. Elle n'a toujours pas revu sa fille directement, juste à travers quelques rares photos. Aura-t-elle un jour ce courage qui lui manque ? Ou attendra-t-elle que cette enfant se décide peut-être à faire le premier pas pour la retrouver ? Après ça, tout s'était enchaîné. La rentrée pour Yale approchait, elle avait changé d'orientation pour le journalisme au lieu de la littérature. Si les livres la fascinaient toujours autant, les disséquer jusqu'à en extraire le moindre sens avait fini par l'écœurer. Elle avait laissé la tempête de son esprit éclater, et avait suivi le vent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tellement à rattraper, et tellement à redécouvrir. Des lieux à voir, des personnes à rencontrer, des amitiés à renouer, des amours à faire fleurir.

Loin de Lima, de la pression, tout cela lui paraissait désormais ridicule, tellement insignifiant. Libérée, délivrée de ses crainte qui ne la contrôlaient plus, elle a pris le train jusqu'à New York. Elle se rappellera probablement toute sa vie de la tête de Santana quand elle a ouvert la porte de leur appartement. Une Santana qui avait bien changé elle aussi, puisqu'elle l'a prise dans un monstrueux câlin qui lui a fait le plus grand bien. Elle a été rassurée de voir que leur amitié avait résisté aux évènements du mariage de Will. Puis Kurt et Rachel sont arrivés, attirés par les cris de leur colocataire, et leur étonnement n'a pas été moindre. Ils ont voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle devenait. Mais comment leur expliquer qu'elle démarrait une nouvelle vie ? Elle a essayé de répondre simplement à leurs questions, et ils ont tous les trois su lire à travers les lignes. La soirée a été délicieuse, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour la rassurer sur ses choix. Après quelques bières, c'est Kurt qui a eu la phrase-clef : « il est temps pour toi de montrer ce que tu peux faire ». Cette phrase qui résonne désormais comme un mantra dans son cœur. Et la première de ses actions a été de se réconcilier pour de bon avec Rachel Berry. Finies les tergiversations, les conversations sibyllines et les sous-entendus tellement masqués que même leur auteur ne les voit pas. Elles étaient deux femmes aux tempéraments étrangement semblables, mais aux manières de l'exprimer très différentes. Et elles n'étaient plus à Lima, dans un lycée empli d'adolescents mal dégrossis. Il était temps de cesser ce jeu du chat et de la souris autour de leur amitié qu'elles ont joué toutes ces années. Et même Quinn ne s'est pas attendu à un tel résultat. Ça a été comme si elles avaient fait voler en éclat des limites qu'elles n'ont même pas pris la peine de tester. Il n'y avait plus de jugement, de bien ou de mal, de popularité ou de loser, plus de règles pour elles. Rachel a cherché toute sa vie quelqu'un comme Quinn pour l'épauler, une personne artistiquement sensible, capable d'apprécier son chant sans le jalouser, qui n'attend d'elle que le meilleur et qui la pousse à aller toujours plus loin. Quinn a trouvé une jeune fille extravertie, capable d'étouffer les gens sous son affection, et de pardonner sans contrepartie les erreurs. Les premiers mois ont été particulièrement étranges, cette amitié phagocytant presque leurs deux vies avant qu'elles ne trouvent un équilibre entre elles, leurs études et leurs autres amis. Elles se sentaient si libres ensemble.

Le second été a été très différent du premier. Elle l'a passé sur les routes, dans un road-trip particulier réunissant entre autres plusieurs anciens membres du Glee Club. Même si l'ambiance a été parfois électrique due à la présence de Brittany et Dani autour d'une pauvre Santana qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, ç'a été un été magnifique, plein de rencontres magiques, d'expériences enrichissantes et d'éclats de rire sauvages. Quinn a eu l'impression de ne faire plus qu'une avec le vent de la liberté qui soufflait dans son ciel. Parfois, elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait se perdre, que tout finira un jour, qu'elle chutera lourdement. Mais chaque jour s'est ouvert sur une nouvelle joie, et ses moments de doutes ont toujours été balayés par le sourire de Rachel. Plus jamais on ne la verra pleurer sa solitude, son mal-être. Elle a fait son choix, à travers cette vie elle se tient debout, et c'est par cette vie qu'elle restera, laissant la tempête de son bonheur se déchainer. Et pourtant, ce n'était que le commencement…

Quand est-ce que l'équilibre a basculé ? À quel moment ces pensées ont commencé à la travailler ? Ce qui n'a été d'abord que quelques moments de gêne a fleuri brutalement et a envahi son âme comme l'expansion fractale d'une nuée de givre, occupant chaque recoin de son esprit, chaque pensée envers elle se cristallisant comme une délicate sculpture de glace, belle, fragile et terriblement envoutante. Quinn n'est pas stupide, elle le sait et les autres le savent. Son amitié avec Rachel Berry n'était plus. Elle en est tombée amoureuse. Ce n'était pas important de savoir comment. De toute manière, si quelqu'un sait comment l'amour se crée, alors le principal mystère de l'univers sera résolu. Quinn a failli fuir. C'était trop. Trop loin, trop fort, plus qu'elle n'a jamais voulu. Elle qui avait enfin défini les marques de sa vie a vu ses fondements vaciller. Sournoisement, les enseignements de l'Eglise et les paroles de son père lui sont revenus. Elle les a combattues, aussi fort qu'elle l'a pu. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu gagner, pas seule. Et elle n'était plus seule. Naturellement, elle se serait tournée vers Santana pour l'aider, mais celle-ci se débattait avec ses propres démons depuis le voyage en été. Kurt n'était pas assez proche d'elle, malgré leurs nombreuses discussions autour de la mode. Finalement, la solution lui est apparue d'elle-même, un matin, sur le perron de sa chambre à New Haven : Rachel Berry elle-même. Inquiète de l'éloignement de Quinn, pensant que celle-ci avait des soucis, elle a tout laissé en plan pour venir la voir. Et c'est dans les yeux perplexes de la jeune chanteuse que Quinn puisa la force de rejeter ses inquiétudes. Elle s'est jurée de ne jamais revenir en arrière, et son passé était le passé d'une autre. Elle a définitivement tiré un trait sur l'enseignement religieux de son adolescence, et a remplacé son Dieu par une déesse au regard plein d'espoir, à la voix de cristal et au cœur de feu. Elle a décidé ce jour-là, à ce moment très précis où elle a vu une Rachel couverte de neige se dresser devant elle, qu'elle lui ferait la cour et qu'elle ne vénèrerait plus qu'elle.

Ça n'a pas été simple, Rachel a mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Quinn est passée par d'intenses crises de frustration et de jalousie. Mais s'il y a une chose dont elle est certaine, c'est bien de son charme. Et elle a tissé sa toile, lentement, sûrement, amenant petit à petit Rachel à la désirer, à vouloir succomber à son attirance, fascinant son oiseau de paradis qui a fini par lui tomber dans les bras. Si Quinn avait su plus tôt à quel point c'était bon d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour de Rachel Berry, elle aurait probablement évité ces longues années de luttes. Mais maintenant, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvées. Quinn pense à cette relation, à l'acceptation de leurs amis qui n'ont même pas haussé les épaules. Elle et Rachel sont à l'aube de leur vie, leurs études sont bientôt fines. Rachel tient le rôle principal dans une comédie d'un théâtre off-Broadway, Quinn commence à tisser son réseau de contacts. Et quand elle repense à sa vie, elle ne voit que cette fille parfaite qui a enfin disparu. Car la vie ce n'est pas une façade lisse, c'est un solide couvert de petites ou grandes aspérités, cicatrices qui prouvent les réussites ou les échecs, qui démontrent que nous existons, debout dans la lumière du jour. Elle se tourne, quitte la balustrade, et se prépare à rentrer chez elles. Derrière elle, l'hiver de New-York agite quelques flocons, mais il est tellement insignifiant en regard du froid qui l'habitait naguère, et qui ne pourra plus jamais la blesser.


End file.
